


A Diet Coke, A Tuna Sandwich and

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan sees a show during her lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diet Coke, A Tuna Sandwich and

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic sex and voyeurism, who could ask for anything more?

## A Diet Coke, A Tuna Sandwich and

by blarney stone

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/soho/atrium/1612/blarney.htm>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel is the property of Pet fly, not me. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I made myself comfortable in front of the two-way mirror looking in on Interrogation Room 2. I twisted off the cap of my diet coke and took a healthy swig. Sighing contentedly, I opened the baggie containing a tuna sandwhich and took a bite. Nothing to do now, but wait. 

For the last 2 weeks, I had been coming here for my lunch break. It was nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of a squadroom full of men for awhile, but that wasn't what kept drawing me back. Nope; it was the show. 

The door of the interrogation room opened, admiting 2 people. One, tall and muscular with eyes that gleamed like a wild animals, was Detective Jim Ellison; the other, shot, with an avalanche of curly brown hair, was Blair Sandburg, anthropologist and police observer. 

Jim, smiling with evil glee, locked the door behind him. "Okay, Chief," he said, in a low growl. "You know the drill. Assume the position." 

"Whoa there, big fella!" Blair answered, wagging his finger. "Let's not be in such a big hurry." 

Approaching the younger man with the controlled ease of a jungle cat, Jim purred, "C'mon Chief, you know that herbal shampoo your using is making me hot!" 

Of course he does, I thought. That's why he buys it. 

Circling around to put the table in the middle of the room between them, Blair continued to chide Jim for his lack of self-control. "Now Jim, I don't think it's healthy for our relationship for us to jump each others bones and fuck like minks*. We need to take time and appreciate the gift of love that we've been given." 

"But we've only got a 45 minute lunch break! I promise I'll appreciate you when you get home. Now take your pants off." With that, Jim made his move around the table, but Sandy was too fast for him and they ended up on opposite sides again, facing each other. 

I had to smile. That's the ticket, Sandy. Make him work for it. 

Blair pouted, a truly wonderful sight to behold, I decided. "We always do what you want to do," he complained. "I never get a chance to call the shots." 

Now, that's a lie. Not only do you get whatever you want every time, but at the end of it, he's on his knees thanking you for ordering him around, 

Giving in, as I knew he would, Jim asked, "All right Chief, what do you want to do?" 

Smiling like an angel, he answered, "I want us to take all our clothes off." 

"In here?! Are you crazy?" 

"I want to see you naked, Jim." 

Me too, Sandy. 

For a moment, I thought Jim would defy his master and refuse, but with a grimace, he complied. For the next few minutes, it was Christmas for my eyes. I couldn't decide where to look: At the miles and miles of naked Jimskin, or the furry sensuality that was Blair. 

Jim didn't seem to be having that problem. His eyes were focused with laser precision on his mate. He stalked towards the smaller man, giving me an excellent view of his muscular ass. Grabbing a handful of unruly curls, he pulled Blair in for a kiss. Well, kiss is the wrong word for it: devouring might do better. He devoured Sandy's mouth with his. When they parted, both were out of breath and unsteady on their feet. 

"Now Chief," Jim demanded. His erection was so big, I swear it could have drilled a hole through the wall. 

Running his hands across the hairless expanse of Jim's chest, Sandy whispered, "I want you too, but. . " He trailed meaningfully. 

"But what?" Jim breathed, taking the bait. 

"I wwnt you to lick me," he said, barely audible. "I want you to tongue-fuck me." 

The two gazed into each other's eyes. I din't Jim would go for it. Actually, I didn't think Jim would be able to wait. He looked like he was about to explode. The pleading look in Blair's eyes quicky overwhelmed his lover, and Jim nodded his agreement. 

In one fluid motion, Sandy hopped up on the table, knelt on all fours, and wiggled his ass in Jim's face. Gently, Jim kissed both of the perfect globes that were enticing him. Then slowly and carefully, he pulled them apart to reveal their secrets. 

"Do it, Jim!" There was the undeniable element of command in Blair's voice. 

His eyes closed dreamily, Jim ran his big tongue all the way from top to bottom. 

"OOOOO," Blair gasped 

Little licks followed, as the cop worked the asshole, touching the edge, pulling back, daring to push inside, then retreating, only to begin again. His hand had reached under to tease Sandy's balls. 

Blair's entire body glistened with sweat, and his mouth worked forming sounds. "mmmmm" "uhhhhnnnn" "oooorrhhhhh" 

My eyes wanedered down to Jim's weeping cock. And weeping it was; dripping onto the floor. He was completely oblivious to it; of course, lost in the act of pleasuing his lover. 

"Jim!" Sandy's cry returned my attention to the rimming. "Harder now!" 

Gentle licks became forceful thrust and the teasing hand pumped the younger man's dick in earnest. Again and again, the skilled tongue forced it's way in the the passage, reducing Blair to a quivering mass of nerves. Finally, with soulful moan, he came in Jim's hands and all over the table. 

He collapsed into a boneless heap, resting his overheated body on the cool metal surface of the table. Turning his head to gaze at Jim, he smiled contentedly. 

Jim waited patiently, as if he had all the time in the world, until Sandy extended his hand. Taking it, he pulled the sated man into his arms and laid him on the floor, with his head in my direction. 

Then with no preliminaries, he pulled Blair's legs apart, lifted his hips and shoved his cock home. No sounds came from Jim as the hard, deep strokes rocked Blair, lifting his whole lower body up, then dropping it back down. 

Jim's eyes were half-closed as the rough mating continued. His muscles rippled with the effort. He looked the very image of primal man, taking what was his. Not that Blair was complaining. His limp erection had found new life, although neither he nor Jim made a move to deal with it. This was about being taken, I realized; taken and possessed completely body and soul. 

His hair splayed on the cold tile floor, Sandy looked as wild and primitive as his lover. The serene smile on his face giving witness to the fact that this is what he had really wanted all along. Shuddering, he made a sticky mess of Jim's perfect chest. 

His orgasm caused a snarl to escape from Jim and his fingers dug into the pale flesh of Blair's thighs. With one final massive thrust, he came, growling spilling his seed into his mate's body. 

They lay together for a long while; well past the 45 minutes alloted for lunch. Blair untangled himself and teasingly pushed Jim toward the pile of clothes. 

They dressed, with no words between them, but glances said everything. I gathered up my trash and prepared to leave a a discreet amount of time after them. 

Just before they headed out the door, Jim came up to the mirror to smooth down his hair, not that there was much to smooth, and to my astonishment, looked me in the eye and winked. Then he turned on his heel and sauntered out. 

Could he have known I was watching? How? He couldn't see through the mirror, could he? Maybe it was one of his 'psychic' flashes. I don't know, but one thing's for sure; whether he knew I was there or not, he and Sandy sure knew how to put on one hell of a show. 

the end 

*thanks, Tam, for the expression. 


End file.
